


Cerulean Castle In The Air

by Silence_Speaker



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pretty Woman AU, Warning for Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Speaker/pseuds/Silence_Speaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur focused on escaping a dull work related party somehow ended up with prostitute Merlin Emrys in his car giving him directions to his hotel...why was he so reluctant to see the back of Merlin? Modern AU. Based on the film Pretty Woman. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin in modern day based on the film Pretty Woman. Basically I have borrowed (stolen) the plot of the film Pretty Woman and replaced the characters with people from BBC’s Merlin...I own nothing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own BBC Merlin or the movie Pretty Woman.
> 
> Part 1/4.

“I told my secretary to make the arrangements. Didn’t she call you?” Arthur sighed, when did talking to Gwen, even over the phone, get like this? The conversations were a chore leaving him feeling wrung out and tired.

“Yes she did. I speak to your secretary way more than I hear from you.” Gwen’s voice came through the line not sounding petulant just slightly weary. He wasn’t the only one getting tired of their conversations then.

“I see.” Arthur did see he knew how much they had drifted apart.

“I have my own life too you know Arthur.” Gwen informed him her tone decidedly put out.

“This is a very important week for me I need you here.” Arthur sighed how was he supposed to get through all the functions and parties without Gwen on his arm fending off sycophants and mooning women after his looks and fortune? He needed to attend these functions with a date, it was protocol and made his life infinitely easier.

“But you never give me any notice you just think I’m at your beck and call.” Gwen’s voice had a hint of hurt and blame in now.

“I do not believe that you are at my beck and call.” Arthur parroted duly before realising that is exactly how he had been treating her lately, he hadn’t meant to, hadn’t even noticed to his shame.

“Well that’s the way you always make me feel, maybe I should just move out.” Gwen’s words came with a sense of finality and Arthur couldn’t even dredge up enough emotion to feel angered or hurt. 

“If that’s what you want yes.” Arthur spoke in a dry monotone.

“Alright when you get back to Edinburgh we’ll talk.”

“Now is as good a time as any.”

“That’s fine with me Arthur, goodbye.” Gwen put the phone down signalling the end of their conversation along with their relationship.

“Goodbye Gwen.” Arthur sighed and put down the phone.

 

xxx 

 

Arthur walked down the stairs only half listening to what Galahad was saying.

“Edwin suggested that maybe I should...” Alarm bells sounded in Arthur’s head, Edwin was his lawyer, a good one but his lawyer only. He shouldn’t have been telling Galahad what to do.

“Edwin is just my lawyer okay.” Arthur stated firmly leaving no room to doubt.

“Yes sir.” Galahad replied smoothly.

“How did the stock go, over at the new place?”

“I don’t know.” Galahad replied shrugging his shoulders. Arthur nearly sighed out loud but decided to keep his annoyance hidden for now.

“You don’t know?”Arthur repeated resignedly. 

“Tokyo opened maybe ninety minutes ago; you have to keep on top of these things, alright.” Arthur chided tiredly, honestly it was the obvious thing to do not something tricky.

“Done.”

Arthur withheld a groan as a random woman he probably had only seen once before but didn’t recognise stopped to say hello. 

“Hello Mr. Pendragon.” She said clearly, hurriedly shaking his hand.

“Hi, hi, how are you doing?” Arthur stated succinctly extremely glad she moved away straight away and didn’t stop to chat. He turned back to Galahad. 

“I want this whole thing wrapped up as soon as possible. I’ve got to get to Edinburgh by Sunday. I’ve got tickets to the Edinburgh Playhouse Theatre.” Arthur informed Galahad a little put out by the deadline but at least he had tickets to the theatre, that was always a bonus.

“Ok.”

“Your coat, Mr Pendragon.” Arthur almost jumped as a burly butler handed him his coat at the doors.

“Thank you.” Arthur stated feeling a little out of it as he tried to escape the party; he didn’t care if it was rude he wanted to leave now.

“Arthur!” A woman’s voice called. Arthur turned automatically already thinking of ways he could politely brush off whoever was calling him and make his escape.

“Elena!” Arthur’s reluctant smile bloomed into a small heartfelt one as he kissed the neatly presented beautiful woman on the cheek hugging her briefly. She was an amazing woman, despite the fact she could (and did) trip over air.

“Hi. I was sorry to hear about Uther.” Arthur winced and hurriedly changed the subject.

“Oh yeah, thanks. Heard you got married.” Elena’s face expressed her mingled embarrassment and happiness in response to Arthur’s congratulations.

“Oh, well yeah.” She held out her hand and showed off the ring hesitantly. 

“Couldn’t wait for you.” Elena jokingly flirted.

“Elena tell me something.” Arthur said quietly leaning in closer.

“Yes?”

“When you and I were dating, did you speak to my secretary more than you spoke to me?” Arthur was certain he had spoken with Gwen more than his secretary had, she had to have been exaggerating. That Gwen tended not to exaggerate was beside the point.

“She was one of my bridesmaids.” Elena spoke softly. Arthur felt a brief punch to his gut, had he really neglected his previous girlfriends so much?

“Oh. Your husband’s a very lucky guy. Bye” Arthur wanted leave, now.

“Thanks. Bye”

Arthur stood by the cars eyeing his parked near the back. Arthur sighed as Edwin came running up to him and he quickly interjected whatever he was going to say.

“Hey can I borrow your car?” Arthur asked urgently.

“Why what’s wrong with the Limo?” Edwin briefly distracted replied.

“The Limo is buried back there behind all the other cars, they can’t get it out. Please give me the keys.” Arthur actually pleaded, this made Edwin pause and almost reflexively give Arthur the keys before his face twisted with worry.

“Alright look, I don’t think you should drive you’re a little excited don’t drive my car let me work something out.” Edwin turned to the valets. 

“Guys what kind of a system is this? Can you move these cars out of here.” He turned back to Arthur desperation in his eyes. 

“Look Arthur, Arthur, er are you familiar with the stick shift and the... listen alright just be gentle with it don’t...” Arthur stalled to Edwin’s repeated dismay.

“It’s a new car don’t... Arthur give me a break please!” Edwin called plaintively. 

“I love this car!” Arthur exclaimed exaggeratedly; he rarely got to drive for himself.

“I love it too. Look you don’t even know where you’re going you’ll get lost in the dark! You’re going the wrong way!” Edwin’s shouts faded and Arthur drove away ignoring Edwin.

Arthur reached a dead end. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed before turning right around and driving off in the opposite direction.

 

xxx

 

Merlin sleepily lifted one hand to turn off his alarm that was incessantly ringing. He hated waking up, it was decided.

He slowly got out of bed rubbing his eyes with a crumpled fist and yawning, jaw cracking. He stepped over both his and Gwaine’s mess stumbling forward searching for his ‘work’ clothes.

 

xxx

 

Arthur mentally cursed. He was lost. He peered out the windows looking at the bright lights and signs in vain for a signpost, anything to tell him where he was supposed to be going. He groaned and only just prevented himself from banging his head against the steering wheel.

 

xxx

 

Merlin looked at the scuffs on his black trainers before colouring them in with black permanent marker, it would do for tonight. He looked in the mirror looking for any mistakes with his tight clothing, any rips or tears before placing on a blond wig hoping no one would mind his dark black eyebrows and eyelashes, not many blond people had blond eyelashes and blond eyebrows anyway. Merlin sighed and applied a little mascara just enough to accentuate his eyelashes.

He placed a small cap on his head to keep the wig straight before sighing and looking at the windows wistfully.

 

xxx

 

Arthur sped through the lights ignoring the bright red light that proclaimed ‘stop’. Where on earth was he? Surely it wasn’t this difficult to get to Kensington?

 

xxx

 

Merlin peered round the stairs cautiously, jacket almost sliding off his thin shoulders. The flat owner was demanding rent from another one the inhabitants at the flat next door to the one Merlin and Gwaine shared and arguing with one of the tenants. Merlin turned right back around and went back to the room. He went to the box where he and Gwaine put the rent money, pulled out the contents and looked at the too low amount with dismay. 

There wasn’t nearly enough!

Right that was it; he would have to confront Gwaine later about the missing money, this was the second time, now he had to leave without being accosted by the rent collector. Merlin climbed through the window and escaped down the fire exit stairs, he needed to get to work, now.

 

xxx

 

Arthur cursed out loud as he indicated left and turned right. He peered at the road signs not recognising any of the locations listed. Where was he?

 

xxx

 

Merlin set the ladder down on the fire escape and climbed down carefully making sure not to stumble or fall to the ground. He stepped over the small wall and walked on ignoring the police and the dead body sectioned off along with the tourists taking photos. Merlin felt a small surge of remorse that another had died or killed themselves through drug abuse and a hard lifestyle. He pulled his jacket around him hiding his rather revealing outfit, he didn’t want to be arrested for his ‘job’, he had spent one time in jail, only a night, but it was enough to know he wouldn’t last long if he was put away for a while.

He walked into the club Gwaine frequented and asked the bartender where Gwaine was. Unsurprisingly he was at the bar in the pool room. Merlin made his way over ignoring the looks sent his way.

Gwaine looked up face showing the slightest amounts of guilt when he caught sight of Merlin’s irritated expression.

“Hey, Merlin, you’re blond today! You remember Owain and Vivian right?” He indicated the two seated to his left.

“You took our rent money?!” Merlin spoke sharply cutting across Gwaine and ignoring the two seated next to Gwaine.

“I was the host to the party and I needed lots of booze.” Gwaine even sounded a little drunk then.

“That was our rent money! I can’t believe you brought booze with our rent, what is going on with you?” Merlin repeated indignantly.

“I needed a pick-me-up!” Gwaine stated stumbling when Merlin pulled him up.

“And we need rent money!” Merlin almost shouted irritated beyond belief, he just didn’t get why alcohol was so essential to Gwaine.

“Calm down, sweet-cheeks, he only owes me £200 more.” Cenred the local pimp and drugs dealer smoothly interjected ignoring Gwaine’s muffled chastisement.

Merlin couldn’t believe Gwaine, not only was he wasting their money on booze but he had taken a loan for it as well. It was how Cenred worked, he offered you a loan and you had to pay him back by a certain deadline, obviously when you couldn’t pay it you ended up working for him for a pitiable amount of pay or if you weren’t useful he and his henchmen took you out. Merlin was not naive, Gwaine would probably dip into drugs soon and his debts would pile up until it was his body in the bins the police found.

Cenred dealt with low loans, drugs and was a pimp.

“Another £200!?” Merlin again parroted.

“That was from before.” Gwaine stated as if it made it any better, in fact that made it worse!

“That’s right £200 Merlin, but if you want to work off his money with me, we’ll go somewhere else.” Cenred stated with a smile that sent shivers down Merlin’s spine and not good ones. Gwaine it seemed caught onto Cenred’s last offer and grabbed Merlin’s arm removing him from the area to somewhere they could speak relatively privately.

They went to the bar Gwaine picking up some crisps from a bowl on the side. 

“Gwaine, don’t you... I just saw a girl being pulled out of a dumpster. Don’t you ever want something better?” Merlin asked staring wistfully at the open door of the club.

“Where the fuck do you want to go? We’re stable here.” Gwaine asked gesturing around.

They wandered out to their spot on the road. Gwaine cheerfully told someone who was on their spot to take off. Merlin tuned out their argument, so what if he was relatively new, Gwaine was helping him and Gwaine certainly wasn’t new.

Gwaine after exchanging lewd comments with various people excitedly pointed out a posh car that was breaking too sharply and wasn’t being driven smoothly. 

“Look, rent! You go over, you look good tonight, the hair shows off your cheekbones. Call me later; don’t accept less than a £100!” Gwaine shoved Merlin forward.

Merlin sauntered over to the now parked car removing his jacket and showing off the tight clothes beneath with one last wistful look sent to the sky.

 

xxx

 

Arthur briefly entertained the thought that Edwin may have been right and he maybe shouldn’t have been so hasty when leaving the party before dismissing it, he would rather be utterly lost and in a shady area of London than back at that utterly tedious party. 

“Alright you can do this, first gear.” Arthur muttered to himself clutching the gear stick tightly.

“Hey, sugar, you looking for a date?” Merlin asked leaning forward through the window. 

Arthur looked over. “No, I want to find Kensington gardens. Can you give me directions?”

Merlin hesitated for a minute, they really needed rent. 

“Sure, for £5.” Merlin swamped down the slight feeling of shame he was feeling at charging for directions then looked back at Gwaine and strengthened his resolve.

“Ridiculous.” Arthur muttered. Merlin stuck his tongue in his cheek before speaking again. 

“Price just went up to ten.” He hadn’t liked the tone in which the man had spoken; it just rubbed him the wrong way.

“You can’t charge me for directions.” Arthur stated. Merlin thought that just made him sound even more snobbish. 

“I can do what I want, I’m not lost.” Merlin almost grinned it was sort of relaxing talking like this to someone as though he didn’t have a care in the world. Merlin stood up to leave but didn’t move, his stomach in view from the car window covered buy a shirt but a thin sliver skin on view just above his hip.

“Alright you win I lose. Change for a £20?” Arthur sighed holding out the money. Merlin slid in the car front seat and took the £20. 

“£20 and I’ll show you personally.” Cenred came walking over shouting followed by his gang. 

“Hey did you forget I told you no dates tonight?” Merlin swallowed sinking into his seat a little.

“Let’s go.” He insisted trying not to sound too urgent. Arthur took off to an unsteady start.

“You know you might want to consider turning on the lights.” Merlin stated eyeing Arthur.

“I guess this is not the greatest time to be a hooker is it?” Arthur asked. Merlin felt a brief flicker of irritation, who did this man think he was? 

“Look, I use condoms every time and go for checkups at the hospital once a month. Not only am I better in bed than an amateur, I’m safer than most of them.” Merlin informed him regretting even getting in the car with this arrogant blond. Arthur smirked slightly. 

“I like that. I think that’s very good.” Merlin scowled, now Arthur just sounded patronising, condescending. 

“You should have that printed on your business card.” Arthur stated the edges of his mouth curling up in amusement.

“You’re just making fun of me, I don’t like it.” Merlin softly said, he may not have the nicest or debonair of jobs but it paid the rent, usually, and gave him a little to save. It might not be what he wanted to do but he could live with it for a while. He wouldn’t deal with being taken the piss out of for his job, it was a bit of a touchy subject. Arthur shook his head. 

“No, no, I’m not making fun of you. I’m not trying to offend you, I’m sorry.” Arthur stopped harshly at the red light. 

“What’s your name?” Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head. 

“What do you want it to be?” He asked pouting out his lip slightly.

Arthur just looked at him eyebrow raised. Merlin sunk down into his seat slightly, that glance had made him feel awkward, it had been a while since a client had made him feel ashamed or uneasy.

“Merlin.” Merlin stated. Arthur snorted. 

“Really?” He asked sceptically. Merlin flushed, that was his name and he wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed about it! 

“Yes, really. It’s on my birth certificate.” He snapped. Arthur held up a hand in surrender. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just an unusual name. And quite a coincidence.” He muttered the last under his breath so Merlin couldn’t hear.

“Sooo,” Merlin drawled a few seconds later trying to break the silence that was verging on awkward. 

“What hotel are you staying at?”

“The Royal Garden Hotel. Kensington.” Arthur replied lights indicating left while he drove straight on.

“Down this road, turn left then right at the corner.” Merlin directed.

“Pull over.” Merlin ordered having got to the end of his patience with Arthur’s awful driving. Arthur did as he said and Merlin hopped out telling Arthur to switch places. Merlin sat behind the wheel looking at the car with appreciation before driving off smoothly.

“It rides like its on rails.” Merlin muttered to himself gleefully as he changed gears. Arthur raised an eyebrow, what the hell did that mean?

“Did you know your foots as big as your elbow to your wrist?” Merlin spoke up; he didn’t really like silences and so said the first thing that popped into his mind. Arthur grinned. 

“No I didn’t know that. That was pretty random.”

“Yeah, well.” Merlin shrugged cheeks flushing lightly. 

“Did you know adult male Walruses can weigh more than 270 stone.” Merlin continued with a grin. Well, in for a penny in for a pound.

“So, how much do you make as a hooker?” Arthur asked disregarding Merlin’s nonsense facts.

“£100.” Merlin replied succinctly.

“You make a £100 a night?”

“An hour.” Merlin interjected.

“You make a £100 an hour and you have black marker covering the scuffs in your shoes?!” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin shifted awkwardly, he hadn’t noticed Arthur looking at his shoes. 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Arthur muttered. Merlin shook his head. 

“I don’t joke about money.” Merlin commented factually.

“Neither do I.”

“So one hundred an hour, that’s pretty stiff.” Arthur commented still slightly sceptical. Merlin placed a hand over Arthur’s crotch and briefly squeezed.

“No, it’s not. But it’s got potential.” Merlin stated letting go and putting his arm back. Arthur just looked at Merlin. The last couple of minutes were spent in silence before Merlin parked them outside a fancy looking hotel. A man dressed smartly in a suit came over.

“Good evening Mr. Pendragon. Need the car anymore tonight?” The man questioned while Merlin and Arthur got out the car.

“I hope not.” Arthur chuckled. Merlin joined Arthur outside the hotel. 

“Well you’re here.” Merlin stated shoving his hands in his pockets. They stood awkwardly on the pavement avoiding each other’s eyes.

“So, are you going to be alright?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, I’ll catch the bus or a cab with my £20.” Merlin said.

“Back to your office.” Arthur joked.

“Yeah.” Merlin mumbled.

“Well thanks for the directions.” Arthur said reluctant for some reason to let Merlin out of his sight. Merlin clasped his hands together. 

“See you.”

“Goodbye.” Arthur said watching Merlin turn to go. Merlin sat on a bench next to the bus stop. Arthur walked over. 

“You know, I was thinking, did you really say £100 an hour?” Arthur asked.

“Yes.” Merlin said eyeing Arthur speculatively. 

“Yeah, well I was thinking if you don’t have any prior engagements I would be very pleased if you would accompany me in the hotel.” Arthur asked. Merlin smiled, that was probably the nicest proposition he had ever had (also the wordiest) and walked over. 

“You got it. What’s your name?” He asked curiously.

“Arthur.” Arthur stated. Merlin laughed lightly.

“So that’s why you were so sceptical about my name.” Merlin chuckled.

“Yes.” 

Merlin batted his eyelashes exaggeratedly making it clear he was fooling around and clutched Arthur’s arm putting on a fake falsetto voice. 

“I tell you this is fate Arthur, fate!” They both giggled. Arthur removed his long coat and placed it around Merlin. 

“Why don’t you put this on?” Arthur said already draping it over Merlin’s slight shoulders. Merlin looked around questioningly. 

“Why?”

“Well this hotel, it isn’t the type of establishment that rents rooms by the hour.” Arthur hedged. 

“Oh.” Merlin jaw almost dropped as he stepped through the opulent entrance and followed Arthur through. “oh.” Merlin repeated trying not to stare. Arthur got the key for the room. Merlin tried to ignore the stares pulling the coat more firmly around himself.

“Can you send up some champagne and strawberries please?” Arthur requested in a no nonsense tone.

“Of course, Mr. Pendragon.” 

Arthur guided Merlin through the wide spacious richly decorated rooms to the lifts. He smirked when he heard someone tell another person to ‘close your mouth dear’ before they got on one of the lifts. Merlin turned a slightly shocked gaze to Arthur when the lift attendant mentioned they were at the penthouse. It seemed Arthur was quite wealthy, far wealthier than Merlin had assumed, Merlin struggled to keep his unease under wraps.

“You impressed?” Arthur asked smugly when they entered the huge set of rooms. Merlin schooled his expression into one of boredom before replying.

“Of course not, I go to places like this all the time.” Merlin joked before walking out to the balcony. 

“Wow the view is amazing. I bet you can see all the way to the seaside from here!” Merlin stated before walking back into the room through the other set of French doors.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Arthur stated sitting at the desk.

“Why? Don’t you go out there?” Merlin asked curiously, he had always been fascinated by heights, Merlin blamed it on his name sake being a bird, but he loved heights. He could sit for days on the balcony outside his and Gwaine’s apartment daydreaming.

“I don’t like heights.” Arthur stated. He wasn’t afraid of them, he wasn’t! He just felt uncomfortable being near high places that he could easily fall from.

“So, if you’re afraid of heights why did you book the penthouse?” Merlin asked.

“I’m not afraid, I just don’t particularly like being high up. I have the penthouse because it’s the best.” Arthur began indignantly but finished ruefully. 

“I looked around for penthouses on the first floor but surprisingly enough I couldn’t find any.” Arthur sarcastically explained. Merlin wandered round before removing Arthur’s heavy coat that was much too large for him in width but alright in length and placing it on the sofa.

“Now you have me here, what are you going to do?” Merlin asked still looking round the ostentatious room. Arthur sighed. 

“I don’t have a clue. I didn’t exactly plan this.” Merlin took off his own jacket as well. 

“Do you plan everything them?” Merlin questioned curiously eyes wandering to the balcony again. Arthur nodded. 

“Of course.” Arthur stated. Merlin looked at him incredulously. 

“You plan everything you do?! I could never do that, I just fly where the wind takes me.” An awkward silence fell. Merlin sat on the floor cross legged, the carpet was really soft, before getting up and perching on the edge of Arthur’s desk, crowding Arthur.

“Alright, I got something you can plan. I got red, green and yellow, I’m out of purple but I got one gold coin, nothing is getting through this one.” Merlin held up a range of condoms he plucked from his pockets and held them out offering. Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“A buffet of safety.” Arthur remarked sardonically. He stood up. Merlin reached for his belt.

“Alright let’s get one of these on you.” Merlin said unbuckling the belt before Arthur grabbed his hands and stopped him.

“No, um, why don’t we just talk for a little while ok?” Arthur suggested removing his jacket. Merlin nodded agreeably, he could talk...even if it was a little awkward.

“So, are you in town for business or pleasure?” Merlin asked swinging his legs. Arthur nearly smiled at how Merlin resembled a kid sitting on a desk at school when he did that. 

“Business, I think.” Arthur replied.

“Business you think.” Merlin parroted back following Arthur into the lounge area. 

“Well let me guess that would make you a lawyer?” Merlin half stated half questioned sitting himself down on the floor, head near Arthur’s knees.

“What makes you think I’m a lawyer?” Arthur asked.

“You’ve got that sharp look about you, you notice little things most people miss and you’re wearing the suit of one.” Merlin deducted. Not many people would notice the penned in scuffs of peoples trainers only a few minutes after meeting them.

“I bet you’ve known a lot of lawyers.” Arthur stated.

“I know a lot of everybody.” Merlin stated leaning his head on Arthur’s knee and running a hand up and down Arthur’s calf and thigh. The doorbell went. Arthur and Merlin both shot up. 

“What is that?” Merlin asked.

“Champagne.” Arthur smirked.

“Oh. I’ll just get that.” Merlin muttered mouth right next to Arthur’s. Merlin opened the door letting in a smartly dressed man holding a tray with an expensive looking bottle on. Merlin ignored the once over the man gave him.

“Where would you like it?” The man asked briefly taking his eyes off the tightly clad young man. Merlin shrugged slightly uneasy by the penetrating stare. 

“Where would we like it?” Merlin asked looking at Arthur.

“Over by the bar.” Arthur replied now seated regally in one of the armchairs.

“It will be on your bill Mr. Pendragon.” The man stated eyes on Merlin.

“What are you looking at?” Merlin stated confused. Arthur walked over and handed the man a few notes, the man hurriedly left after. 

“Oh, tip.” Merlin muttered to himself.

“So do you have a wife? Partner? Girlfriend?” Merlin asked removing his trainers.

“Both.” Arthur stated. Merlin frowned. 

“And are they shopping together?” He snarkily retorted.

“My ex-wife is now in France with my ex-home and my ex-dog.” Arthur handed Merlin a glass of champagne. “My ex-girlfriend, Gwen, is in Edinburgh moving out of my apartment as we speak.” Arthur faltered as he saw Merlin downing the champagne rapidly. He silently offered Merlin a strawberry. Merlin took one and fiddled with it but didn’t eat it. 

“Look I appreciate the seduction act but we only have an hour so why don’t we get right down to it?” Merlin asked.

“I see this hourly rate thing is something you feel strongly about. How much for the whole night?” Arthur asked trying to look innocent. Merlin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Stay here?” Merlin said softly thinking quickly. “You couldn’t afford it.” Arthur smirked. 

“Try me.” He stated confidently.

“£300.” Merlin said.

“Done.” Arthur accepted. He picked up Merlin’s glass and refilled it. “Now we can relax.”

“Are you sure you want me to stay for the entire night? I mean we could just get on with it then I’d be on my way.” Merlin offered.

“I would rather you stay.” Seeing Merlin still looked slightly uncertain Arthur sighed and explained. “I don’t really feel like being alone tonight.”

“Why? Is it your birthday or something?” Merlin asked curiously leaving the second glass of champagne untouched, if he drank much more he wouldn’t be coherent for the rest of the night, Merlin was quite a light weight. 

“So what do you want me to do?” Merlin asked sitting on the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees. Arthur laughed. 

“I don’t know. I have no clue.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own BBC Merlin or the movie Pretty Woman.
> 
> Warning: Sexual situations coming up.
> 
> Part 2/4.

Merlin watched the TV while Arthur spent his time on his blackberry. Merlin giggled on the floor for a bit wondering whether the second glass of champagne he had drunk on the floor was a bit too much.

Merlin almost jumped when he realised Arthur had got off the phone and was just watching him. Merlin crawled over to Arthur’s chair and ran his hands up and down Arthur’s thighs. He looked back to the TV and giggled again. Arthur looked amused.

“I think I might have drunk a little too much, a little too quickly.” Merlin admitted.

“You only had two glasses.” Arthur stated smirking.

“Yes.” Merlin nodded but turned a sly smile in Arthur’s direction. 

“I wasn’t the one who finished the bottle.” Arthur let out a noise of mock indignation.

“Are you insinuating that I am a drunk you deplorable light weight?” Arthur spoke theatrically. Merlin just looked at him before nodding and stifling his giggles at Arthur’s fake look of horror by shoving his face down perilously close to Arthur’s crotch.

The vibrations from Merlin giggling made Arthur shift slightly and Merlin feeling the change nuzzled the slight tent in Arthur’s trousers gently. Merlin knelt on the floor beside the chair and brought his arms up. Merlin traced his hands over Arthur’s legs steadily getting higher and higher. Arthur groaned at the teasing contact.

“What do you want?” Merlin asked with a sultry smile.

“What do you do?” Arthur asked in reply with a slightly flirtatious smile before leaning back and waiting. Merlin just smirked before slipping off his tight almost too small shirt and revealing a pale expanse of flesh.

“I don’t kiss on the lips.” Merlin stated seriously. Arthur nodded in acceptance and indicated for Merlin to continue.

Eventually Merlin’s hands came to the front of Arthur’s trousers and slowly, torturously slow, undid the belt buckle and slid the trousers open. Merlin made sure Arthur’s eyes were on his face before eyeing the bulge in Arthur’s pants and opening his mouth slightly wetting his lips.

“Tease.” Arthur muttered. Merlin grinned. He gently ran his hands up Arthur’s chest and tugged lightly at the tie throwing it aside once it was sufficiently loosened. With one hand Merlin undid Arthur’s two top buttons on his pristine shirt while the other grabbed the remote for the TV and turned the sound off.

He pulled Arthur’s pants down smoothly letting the fabric run along the now semi erect cock causing another groan to leave Arthur’s mouth. Merlin leaned forward breathing on Arthur’s cock, warm breath sending tantalising tingles up Arthur’s spine. He swiftly dodged out of the way when Arthur tried to control Merlin’s movements ignoring the newest moan.

Merlin pulled out one of the ordinary condoms and opened it tearing the wrapper carefully with his teeth before placing the plastic in his mouth. He leaned forward bracing himself and placed the end of the wrapper on the tip of Arthur’s cock. Merlin sucked lightly at the covered end and in slow moves unravelled the condom over Arthur’s hot and heavy arousal.

Arthur stilled in shock as the wet warmth surrounded his cock. Condom now covering the proud weeping erection Merlin took his time placing small light nibbles and licks down the entire length all the while holding Arthur’s hips still. Finally Merlin decided to take pity on Arthur and once again swooped down swallowing Arthur fully.

Merlin’s tongue traced random patterns zigzagging and squirming around, wriggling round the vein making Arthur emit sounds he would not admit to.

Sending a teasing look to Arthur Merlin swallowed repeatedly keeping Arthur’s hips resolutely still.

Humming around the length Merlin ignored the hand gripping his hair and sucked harshly enjoying the agreeing sounds from Arthur. Merlin looked at the TV discretely and tried to stop himself from laughing at the current comedy. He almost choked as he tried to giggle around Arthur’s length and a slightly rough tug to Merlin’s hair drew his attention back to Arthur. 

Just when Merlin’s jaw was beginning to ache in earnest Arthur came. 

After Arthur had calmed down enough Merlin removed the used condom and put it in the bin carefully making sure there weren’t any stains on Arthur’s suit or the chair Arthur had been sitting in.

Arthur looked at him through heavy lidded eyes surveying Merlin’s torso with renewed interest. Merlin shimmied out of his trousers and boxers and pulled Arthur up by the hand. 

“Come on. I thought I saw a humungous bed somewhere...”

 

xxx

 

Arthur washed himself vigorously in the shower. He could feel the slight pull of muscles and stretched luxuriously relishing in the slight burn. He hoped Merlin was alright, he would undoubtedly be a little sore this morning from the way they had gone at it. Arthur winced in sympathy before reminding himself that Merlin had been doing his job which didn’t make Arthur feel any better. He felt an odd sinking feeling in his stomach.

Arthur fingered the small marks on his hips and shoulders, for such a slender slight man Merlin was surprisingly strong.

Arthur looked round the rooms for his watch, shoes and clothes. He managed to find his tie hanging from the fan! How it had got up there... He found a sock in the bin, another in the empty champagne bucket and his blond wig on the sofa. 

Hang on! Arthur didn’t own a blond wig! Why was there a blond wig?

Arthur strode over to the bed and withheld a laugh, it seemed Merlin actually had deep pitch black hair not the blond hair Arthur thought he had. Arthur looked at the slim young man in his bed observing the contrast between the dark hair and pale smooth skin. Merlin shuffled his head further into the pillow and let out a sigh still asleep. He looked so innocent and sweet when asleep. Arthur nearly had to kick himself for such sentimental thoughts and dragged himself away from the temptingly laid out nubile young man in his bed. In his bed. Yep it was best if he moved away now.

Arthur went back to his desk and sorted through the papers that needed to be looked over and read keeping his gaze resolutely on the papers and not the bed.

 

xxx

 

“Of course Bayard is going to fight, he’s run his company for a very long time; he probably doesn’t want his name off the stationary yet.” Arthur joked lightly holding the phone awkwardly while trying to butter some toast.

“He wants to meet you face to face. I wouldn’t do it.” Edwin advised.

“Sure you wouldn’t but do it anyway, tonight. Dinner, set it up.” Arthur instructed.

“But Arthur look it’s really not a good idea that you see him definitely not alone, you know. He’s a feisty old guy. We say the wrong thing we could wind up in court.” Edwin warned.

“There is always a possibility these things will go wrong that’s why I enjoy them so much. Oh by the way Edwin about your car...” Arthur finished ominously smirking to himself.

“Oh God. What?” Came Edwin’s panicked response.

“It corners like its on rails...” Arthur smirked happy to hear the confusion and slight panic in Edwin’s voice as he hung up.

Merlin stood nervously behind Arthur as he picked up the paper, clutching the ends of the dressing gown he was wearing within his long slender fingers.

“Hi.” Merlin said softly. Arthur turned round.

“Good morning.” Arthur replied with a smile. Merlin anxiously tugged the end of his hair. 

“Black.” He stated for nothing else to say, indicating his hair.

“Better.” Came Arthur’s prompt reply.

“You didn’t wake me and I can see you’re really busy so I’ll be out of here in just a minute...” Merlin trailed off.

Arthur shook his head. “There’s no hurry. Are you hungry, you must be. Sit down, take a seat.” Arthur got up to guide Merlin to the table. Merlin shuffled forwards slowly taking a seat next to the one Arthur had just vacated.

“I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu; I didn’t know what you would like.” Arthur explained indicating the plates in front of the seat.

“Thanks.” Merlin stated taking a croissant and walking with it out onto the balcony.

“Did you sleep well?” Arthur asked politely.

“Yeah, too well. I forgot where I was.” Merlin explained ruefully.

“Occupational hazard.” Arthur stated. Merlin nodded.

“Did you sleep?” Merlin asked softly seating himself on the table instead of the many empty chairs.

“Er yes a little on the couch. I was working last night.” Arthur replied.

“What do you do Arthur? I know you’re not a lawyer.” Merlin asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

Arthur tried not to use words like cute even in his mind but adorable fit Merlin when he looked sleepy, hair tousled and wearing a dressing gown that swamped his small frame, Merlin was tall but skinny, so there was far too much fabric hanging off of him.

“There are four other chairs here.” Arthur said.

“Oh.” Merlin got up and sat on the one closest to Arthur one leg hitched up so his knee was next to his chin. Arthur looked at the paper to keep his gaze from wandering and so his wouldn’t put words like childlike and adorable to fit Merlin. 

Arthur would not call anyone he had had sex with childlike that just sounded... Even if it did fit Merlin.

“So what do you do?” Merlin asked.

“I buy companies.” Arthur explained succinctly.

“What kind of companies?” Merlin queried.

“I buy companies that are in financial difficulty.” 

“So you must get them for a bargain then.” Merlin stated.

“Yes well the company I’m getting for a bargain soon is £1 billion.”

Merlin swallowed. “£1 billion! Wow. You must be really smart. I only got to Yr 11, for 16 year olds. How far did you go?”

“I went all the way.” Arthur stated.

“Your parents must be really proud.” Merlin stated picking up another croissant. Arthur said nothing.

 

xxx

 

“You don’t actually have a billion pounds though.” Merlin stated rather than asked as he walked into the bathroom where Arthur was doing up his tie. Merlin was curious, well he was always curious but he wondered how things like buying businesses worked.

“No. I get some of it from banks and investors.” Arthur replied still struggling with his tie.

Merlin sat on the edge of the sink. “So you don’t make anything and you don’t build anything.”

“No.”

“So what do you do with the companies once you buy them?”

“I sell them.” Arthur answered. Merlin reached forward and took the tie out of Arthur’s hands.

“Here let me.” Merlin smoothly began to do Arthur’s tie up neatly.

“So, you sell them.” Merlin left the statement open hoping Arthur would elaborate.

“Well I don’t sell the whole company I break it up into pieces and them I sell them off, they’re worth more than the whole.”

“So it’s sort of like dealing cars and selling them for parts right?” Merlin said straightening the tie so it hung neatly in the middle.

“Well sort of. But legal.”

“There see now perfect.” Merlin let go of the tie. Arthur moved it slightly.

“Not bad. Not bad at all. Where did you learn to do that?” Arthur asked; he always had horrendous trouble with his ties.

“Well” Merlin hopped off the sink. “I screwed the debate team in secondary school.” Merlin smiled as he walked out the room a mischievous glint in his eyes. At Arthur’s raised eyebrow Merlin explained the real reason.

“I had a grandfather, Kilgharrah, who used to wear suits with a tie so I learnt early on how to tie them for him as he was absolutely hopeless at it.” Merlin explained sadly. Arthur nodded accepting the explanation and pulling on his jacket.

“Do you mind if I take a dip in the tub before I go?” Merlin asked.

“No not at all. Just stay in the shallow end.” Arthur distractedly replied with a smirk. Merlin rolled his eyes.

 

xxx

 

Arthur reached for the phone and answered it, he hated business calls.

“Hello?” Arthur called.

“Hi, Arthur, it’s Edwin. Now listen I’m running out the door I just wanted you to know that the course is all set for tonight.”

“Well that’s good.” Arthur replied more focussed on finding his things.

“He’s bringing his grandson; he’s grooming him to take over.”

“Ah, yes, very intense young man named Lancelot. He plays polo.”

“Look I’ve got to say this again, I don’t like you going in alone.” Edwin paused not quite sure how to continue.

Arthur grinned as he caught the sound of loud humming coming from the bathroom

“Just think it would be better if you bring a date, you know, keep it social...Arthur? You hear me?”

“Er Yes.” Arthur distractedly replied more focused on the humming and splashing sounds coming from the bathroom. Arthur peered through the open door.

“Look, I know a lot of nice people that would love the chance to date you.” Arthur snorted. 

“No you don’t.” He said referring to the ‘nice’ comment. “Concentrate on finding out what Bayard is doing. I’m on my way.” Arthur said walking over to where Merlin was humming to himself listening to some music and unaware that Arthur was in the room while he was in the bath.

Arthur perched himself on the side of the bath and grinned. Merlin grinned in embarrassment when he finally opened his eyes and caught sight of Arthur watching him.

“Don’t you knock?”...” Merlin began but Arthur cut him off.

“Merlin, I have a business proposition for you.” Arthur stated steadily.

Merlin surveyed Arthur curiously. 

“What do you want?” He asked softly.

“I have to stay in town till Sunday I would like you to spend the week with me.” Arthur asked.

“Me?” Merlin questioned receiving a nod in return.

“Yes, I would like to hire you as an employee. Would you spend the week with me?” Arthur repeated. “I will pay you to be at my beck and call.” Arthur chose to use Gwen’s words with an ironic twist of his mouth.

“Look I’d love to be at your beck and call.” Merlin began sarcastically. “But you’re a rich good looking guy, I’m sure you could get many others for free.”

“Look, I want a professional. I don’t want any of the romantic crap this week.” Arthur explained. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Look if we’re talking about 24 hours a day that is going to cost you.” Merlin bartered.

“Yes of course here we go. Give me a figure, how much.” Arthur stated with a smirk leaning casually against the large mirror.

“Six full nights, days too. £4000.” Merlin stated.

“Six nights at £300 is eighteen hundred, £1800.”

“You want days too.” Merlin said with a eyebrow raised pointedly.

“£2000.” Arthur haggled.

“£3000.”

“Done.”

“Holy shit!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Is that a yes?” Arthur asked confidently. Merlin just nodded eyes wide.

 

xxx

 

“I’ll be gone most of the day. I want you to get some clothes.” Arthur ordered Merlin as he strode to the door ready to leave. “We may be going out in the evenings; you’ll need something to wear.”

“Like what?” Merlin asked a little lost.

“Nothing too flashy, nothing too tight. Conservative, you understand?” Arthur specified.

“Boring.” Merlin stated.

“Elegant, sophisticated.” Arthur disagreed. “Questions?”

Merlin smirked. “Can I call you Artie?”

“Not if you expect me to answer.”

Merlin leaned against the wall by the door. “I would have stayed for £2000.” Merlin remarked casually. Arthur strode over leaning into Merlin’s space.

“I would have paid £4000.” Arthur smirked before leaving.

Merlin grinned stupidly to himself resisting the urge to yell in excitement. Merlin grabbed the phone and dialled Gwaine’s number.

“Hello?” Gwaine answered sleepily.

“Hi, it’s Merlin. Are you ready for this? The guy, the one who I went in the car with, I am in his hotel room in Kensington, the Penthouse. His bathroom is bigger than our room!”

“Do I have to hear this?” Gwaine asked still half asleep.

“Gwaine he wants me to stay the whole week, and you know what he wants to pay me? Guess, you’ll never guess.” Merlin rambled still slightly shocked. “£3000.”

“Bullshit!” Gwaine exclaimed.

“And extra money to buy clothes.” Merlin finished.

“Is he twisted?”

“No.”

“Ugly?”

“No, he’s good looking.” 

“Well what’s wrong with him? Did he give you the money?”

“No I’m being paid at the end of the week.”

“That’s what’s wrong with him.” Gwaine stated knowingly.

“He gave me £300 for last night. Gwaine, I’m going to leave some at the front desk for you. Write down the address. Now where do I go for the clothes? Good stuff? On him.” Merlin asked.

“Kensington, well...

 

xxx

 

Merlin dressed hurriedly in his clothes from last night and walked swiftly down the hall dodging the various people around. He handed an envelope to the receptionist with instructions to give it to Gwaine.

He didn’t notice the Hotel owners query of his name to the receptionist nor the slightly derogative looks sent his way for his clothing.

Merlin roamed the street looking for the right shops to buy posh clothing at. He walked into a shop that looked like it sold suits and posh evening wear ignoring the surprised and slightly scandalous looks sent his way from the shop assistants.

Merlin eyed the clothing not quite sure what to get.

Merlin stormed out of the shop slightly embarrassed but most angry at the way he had been ordered to leave, as if he was dirt under their shoes. He had asked the price and basically been told it was far more expensive than he could hope to pay and then ordered to leave the shop (all wrapped up politely in honey coated acidic words).

Merlin strode swiftly back to the hotel, if people were going to be downright rude and not let him shop for the clothes he wasn’t going to bother. The Hotel manager caught him as he was going to Arthur’s room.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” The Hotel manager asked Merlin. Merlin shook his head negatively.

“No I’m just returning to my room.” Merlin replied subdued.

“You have the key.” The Hotel manager asked eyebrow raised. Merlin sighed.

“The little card thing. No I left it up there.”

“You’re a guest here.”

“I’m with a friend.” Merlin hedged.

“And who would that be?” The Hotel manager enquired.

“Arthur...er...Arthur.” Merlin stumbled searching for the last name he hadn’t asked about or been told. He turned when he heard the lift ping and caught sight of the same man that had escorted Arthur and Merlin the night before up the lift. Merlin pointed. “He, he knows me.” The hotel manager beckoned the man over and straightened the man’s tie pointedly.

“Do you know this young man?” The Hotel manager asked. The man nodded.

“He came in with Mr Pendragon last night.” The man answered.

“What now?!” Merlin muttered when the Hotel manager politely asked him to come to his office with him.

The Hotel manager seated Merlin in a comfortable seat in front of a desk.

“What is your name?” The Hotel manager asked.

“What do you want it to be?” Merlin asked looking at his hands with none of the flirtatiousness from the night before.

“Don’t play with me, young man.”

“Merlin.” Merlin replied slightly cowed.

“Well, Mr Merlin. Things that go on in other hotels don’t happen at this hotel.” The man paused. “However, Mr Pendragon is a very special customer and we like to think of our special customers as friends now as a customer we expect Mr Pendragon to sign in any additional guests but as a friend we’re willing to overlook it. Now I am assuming that you’re a...relative.” The man trailed off looking awkward.

Merlin just nodded getting the hint. “Yes.”

“Then you must be his...” The man looked expectantly at Merlin to say what faux relation Merlin was to Arthur. Merlin frowned.

“Nephew.” Merlin supplied.

“Of course. Naturally when Mr Pendragon leaves I won’t see you in this hotel again. I assume you have no other uncles here.” Merlin shook his head not even bothering to roll his eyes. “Good then we understand each other. Now I must ask that you dress a little more appropriately. If that will be all.” The hotel manager indicated for Merlin to leave. Merlin put his hands up.

“No that’s not all. That is what I was trying to do. I went to the shop and they refused to help me. And I have all this money now and no suit, not that I expect you to do anything. But I still need a suit for tonight.” Merlin said throwing his arms up in frustration.

The Hotel manager picked up the phone.

“If you’re calling the cops tell them I said ‘hi’” Merlin sniped before freezing at the mans next words.

“Men’s clothing...Freya please...Yes Freya hello, this is Gaius here...I’d like you to do a favour for me please...I’m sending someone over, his name is Merlin...He’s a special guest, the nephew of a very special guest.” Gaius smiled kindly at Merlin.

 

xxx

 

Edwin paused the presentation showing some of the companies Arthur could buy.

“Arthur I’ve just got some news about the Bayard deal. Yep speak.” Edwin nodded towards the man who had just entered the room.

“Old man Bayard just got the inside track on a 350 million pound contract to build destroyers for the navy.”

“I can’t believe...I thought you said they had nothing up their sleeves for this one.” Edwin lamented to the man.

“I thought they didn’t.”

“Maybe it’s best if we know this now so we can still back out.” A young dark haired man at the table suggested.

“Woah, no ones walking away, we invested 1000 hours of man power into this.” Edwin exclaimed.

Arthur sighed as the boardroom descended into a loud argument.

“Quiet down.” Arthur said not quite shouting. “Relax.” Arthur gave them all duties to do and picked up his brief case. Edwin caught him before he could leave to do some work in his office.

“Listen Arthur, is everything all set for tonight?” Edwin asked. Arthur nodded. “Who is this person you’re going with?” 

“Nobody you know.” Arthur said walking out much to Edwin’s annoyance.

 

xxx

 

Merlin wandered into the shop he had been directed to looking round curiously hoping he wouldn’t just be chucked out before he could buy evening wear. A small woman with dark hair neatly dressed came over to him.

“Hello, you must be Merlin.” The woman greeted with a warm smile.

“Yeah, hi.” Merlin shook her hand briefly.

“What are your plans while you’re in town?” The woman, Freya, asked.

“Well I’m going out for dinner.” Merlin responded not quite sure what she was getting at.

“Well you will need a dinner suit then. Follow me; I’m sure we’ll find something your uncle will appreciate.”

“Freya, he’s not really my uncle.” Merlin said a little hesitantly.

“They never are, dear.” Freya responded wryly.

Merlin wandered back into the Hotel holding a carrier with a posh and expensive suit his size inside. He walked over to Gaius who was in the entrance talking to people.

“I got the suit.” Merlin stated.

“Yes, I rather hoped you’d be wearing it though.” Gaius remarked sardonically.

“I didn’t want to muck it up. Anyway Freya was lovely, thank you for helping me.” Merlin stated before wandering off to the hotel room so Gaius could get back to his conversation.

 

xxx

 

Merlin rushed to get the phone in the room when it rang.

“Hello.” Merlin answered.

“Never pick up the phone.” Arthur ordered.

“Don’t call me then.” Merlin retorted.

“You got clothes for tonight?” Arthur asked.

“Yup.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you in the lobby at seven.”

“The lobby.”

“Yes, it’s just business.”

“Well I’ll meet you in the lobby but only because you’re paying me.” Merlin retorted with an eye roll, he had only been clarifying.

“See you later.” Arthur responded putting down the phone.

Merlin rolled his eyes, again.

The phone rang not one minute later and Merlin quickly snagged it but before he could speak a condescending voice spoke.

“I told you not to answer the phone.” Arthur said playfully.

“Stop calling me then.” Merlin retorted. Arthur just put the phone down grinning. Merlin snorted.

 

xxx

 

Gaius stood in the lobby near to the reception desk. Merlin walked up to him. Gaius sighed.

“It didn’t fit.” He deduced. Merlin looked a little confused before shaking his head.

“What? No the clothes are fine. I have a little problem.” Merlin said wringing his hands anxiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own BBC Merlin or the movie Pretty Woman.
> 
> Warning: Sexual situations coming up.
> 
> Part 3/4.

Arthur strode into the lobby of the Hotel a couple of minutes late and looked around but didn’t spot Merlin anywhere. He went to the phones on the wall but a voice stopped him.

“Mr Pendragon, my name is Gaius; I’m the manager of the Hotel.” Gaius greeted Arthur. “I have a message from your nephew.” Gaius said quietly. “The young man staying with you.” Gaius explained to Arthur’s uncomprehending look.

Arthur nodded. “I think we both know he’s not really my nephew.”

“Of course.” 

“The reason I know that is because I’m an only child.” Arthur stated haltingly. Gaius nodded.

“Yes sir.”

“What’s the message.”

“He’s waiting for you in the lounge.” As Arthur turned to go Gaius commented quietly. “Intriguing young man, Merlin.”

“Intriguing.” Arthur repeated with an odd tilt to his mouth.

“Have a good evening sir.” Gaius nodded him off.

“Thank you Mr...”

“Gaius, manager of the hotel, sir.”

Arthur missed Gaius’s words as he was already entering the lounge room.

Arthur scanned the room but couldn’t see Merlin. There were a few people sitting in the sofas and tables and one elegant young man at sitting at the bar. Just as Arthur was about to leave the man at the bar turned round and Arthur caught sight of his face.

Arthur caught his breath. Merlin looked... 

Merlin was wearing fitted black trousers, a dark blue form fitting shirt with a lighter blue tie and a smart black jacket that tapered in enticingly at the waist. His long limbs and slight frame was showcased nicely by the suit. Pitch hair smoothed down neatly framing the oddly beautiful face. Arthur nearly did a double take as Merlin smoothly walked towards him.

“You’re late.” Merlin snipped with a grin.

“Stunning.” Arthur breathed unintentionally. Merlin flushed slightly and twiddled his fingers in a slightly nervous gesture. “Shall we go to dinner.” Arthur regained his wits and managed to speak without choking, thankfully.

They entered a high scale restaurant and were led to a table where two people were already sat.

“Mr. Bayard.” Arthur greeted.

“Yes, Mr. Pendragon.” Bayard greeted standing up. “This fireball over here is my grandson, Lancelot.” He said putting his arm around the younger mans shoulders.

“Well I don’t know about the fireball bit but I am his grandson.”

“Pleased to meet you both. This is a friend of mine, Merlin Emrys.” Arthur introduced. Merlin shook hands with the elder Bayard.

“Hi, really glad to meet you.” Merlin said smiling shaking Lancelot’s hand next.

Arthur ordered for Merlin noting Merlin’s unease.

Merlin looked at their starters in dismay. When he had asked Gaius for help Gaius had attempted to teach him which forks to use etc. but it was more than can be learnt in one afternoon. Merlin looked at the array of forks in confusion before he started to count the tines in an attempt to work out which one he should use.

“...We find it hard to find out your intentions.” Lancelot was talking to Arthur. The elder Bayard seeing Merlin’s confusion interjected.

“I don’t know about you but I never know which fork to use in each course.” Bayard said picking up a piece of the pate and toast with his fingers. Merlin grinned in thanks and copied him.

Merlin stared at what he had just been told was snails. How was he supposed to eat this?!

“...Well there was a time when we built ships like cities and my grandfather made for this country. Mr Pendragon if you were to get control, and I don’t think that is likely, what would you do with the company?” Lancelot continued ignoring Merlin’s struggles with the snails.

“Break it up and sell off the pieces.” Arthur answered succinctly.

“I’m sure you understand that I’m not thrilled with the idea of you turning forty years of my work into your garage sale.” The elder Bayard spoke up.

“The money gained...”

“I’m rich enough. I’m just worried about my shipyard.” Bayard finished just as Merlin accidently launched one of the snails out of the holding spoon and into the restaurant. The snail landed in one of the waiters hands much to his confusion. Merlin sighed catching Arthur’s quelling but amused look.

“...I met your father, what’s his name, Uther; he’s not quite the bastard everyone says he is.”

“No I hold that title.” Arthur said tightly.

“Does that make him proud?” Bayard asked sceptically.

“I doubt it. Doesn’t really matter now, he passed away.”

“I hadn’t heard. I’m sorry.” Bayard stated taking a bite of his ice cream.

“Mr. Bayard, you asked for this meeting what can I do for you?” Arthur asked.

“Leave my company alone.” Bayard replied promptly.

“I can’t do that I own ten million shares.” 

“I’ll buy your stock back.”

“You don’t have the money.”

“We will, we’re getting a contract to build ten destroyers.” Lancelot interjected.

“There will be no contract, that contract is now buried, forgotten about.” Arthur said smoothly.

“And how the hell did you manage something like that?” Lancelot asked. “What, you’ve got dirty politicians in your pockets now?”

“Easy, easy.” Bayard soothed. “Mr. Pendragon plays hard.”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Lancelot threw his hands down and stood up. “I’ve had enough of this. Merlin, it was nice to meet you. I’m sorry grandfather I’ve got to get some air.” Lancelot excused himself politely.

“I’d better join my grandson.” Bayard also got up to leave. “Good luck with you Merlin. Pendragon I will tear you apart.” Bayard left throwing down his napkin in much the same manner his grandson had.

“Rich people throw their napkins a lot.” Arthur commented sitting back down.

“He seems like a nice man.” Merlin softly commented. Arthur snorted.

“I guess £3000 doesn’t buy loyalty.”

“I just think it’s nice that he’s looking out for his grandson.” Merlin stated as another course was placed down. Arthur snorted. Merlin sighed giving up on his meal.

Their trip back to the hotel was spent in silence as Arthur brooded on the deal and Merlin lost himself in his thoughts. Merlin jerked back into reality to Arthur poking him in the side and calling his name.

“Honestly Merlin, I swear you spend half your life in the clouds.” Arthur said with dryly with a grin as he took Merlin’s arm. Merlin grinned sheepishly as he walked through the entrance of the hotel. They walked up to the hotel room in silence.

Arthur settled himself on one of the seats near to the balcony but not close enough he could actually see the drop. Merlin sat on the very edge of the balcony perching himself precariously. Arthur couldn’t look at him for long.

“I’m sorry to hear about your dad.” Merlin stated softly. “When did he die?” Merlin asked curiously.

“Last month.” Arthur replied brusquely.

“Do you miss him?” Merlin asked tilting his head to one side.

“I haven’t spoken to him in 8 and a half years.” Arthur hedged. Merlin nodded at the non answer.

“I never knew my father; he disappeared before my mother knew she was pregnant with me.” Merlin offered. Merlin hopped down from his perch and walked over to Arthur kneeling on the ground putting his head just above Arthur’s knees.

“How about we watch crap telly all night.” Merlin suggested with a grin. Arthur chuckled shaking his head and standing up.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Arthur said walking in the lounge area of the penthouse. Merlin sighed.

He couldn’t be bothered to turn on the TV but was too awake to sleep and Arthur wasn’t in the rooms so Merlin walked downstairs to explore. Merlin looked around the entrance area of the hotel noting the marble floor. Merlin smirked with wicked glee when he imagined covering the floor in water and slipping and sliding everywhere, it would be far more fun and amusing than just walking on it.

Merlin peeked through lots of different doors not searching just looking, satisfying his curiosity. 

 

xxx

 

Arthur left Merlin in the rooms and went downstairs to the bar. He brought one drink and sat in a secluded corner watching people and only occasionally sipping from his whiskey. Eventually he heaved himself to his feet with a groan leaving his half empty glass on the table. Hands in his pockets Arthur wandered out the backroom that led to the empty piano room with a stage for when performances were offered for the guests.

Arthur jumped when he heard sounds coming from the piano room, wasn’t it supposed to be empty? He silently crept into the room freezing when he caught sight of Merlin sitting at the piano stool playing a piece on the piano, a lilting tune that reminded Arthur of Merlin’s voice, melodious and rich with feeling. 

Arthur walked over not interrupting Merlin enjoying the soulful piece. Merlin finished turning around on the stool and standing up when he saw Arthur.

“I was lonely upstairs.” Merlin said with a grin.

“Hmmm. And so you decided to seek the company of an inanimate instrument.” Arthur pondered mockingly. Merlin’s grin brightened and Arthur swallowed thickly. Arthur walked forward crowding Merlin until Merlin’s back hit the piano. Arthur ran his hands up and down Merlin’s chest making Merlin shiver slightly before gripping his slim waist and hoisting him up until Merlin was seated on the top of the piano.

Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin but Merlin leaned just out of reach a serious look in his eyes. He had meant it when he told Arthur he didn’t kiss on the lips. Arthur leaned in again but Merlin moved just out of the way before placing his head against Arthur’s neck and mouthing at Arthur’s pulse, hands running down Arthur’s chest and undoing Arthur’s tie. Merlin left the tie just hanging as he reached down undoing the buttons and zip of Arthur’s trousers. Merlin gently tugged boxers down just enough to free the growing arousal.

Merlin swiftly shimmied his trousers and boxers down making sure his jacket was protecting the piano from their activities. Merlin rubbed at Arthur’s nipples through his shirt.

It should have been frenzied, anyone could walk in at anytime, it should have been hurried but it wasn’t. It was slow, exquisite and wonderful.

Merlin gasped as Arthur’s finger covered in the slick Merlin had carried in his pocket breached him. Merlin whined in loss as the fingers retreated wriggling, unable to keep still.

Arthur didn’t keep him waiting long before a thick blunt head covered by latex was breaching Merlin’s outer muscles. Arthur pressed in slowly, deliciously slow. Merlin gasped as inch by inch Arthur sank fully into him. The keys of the piano played discordantly as Arthur thrust into him. Merlin moaned eyes flickering shut as Arthur hit his sweet spot.

Arthur watched Merlin’s expressive facial features avidly, drinking in the lost expression and meeting the darkened stormy gaze, enjoying the haze that glazed Merlin’s striking cerulean eyes. 

Arthur groaned out loud when Merlin’s inner muscles twitched and squeezed coaxing his orgasm from him. Arthur pulled out, gently cleaning Merlin’s cum off his stomach with his handkerchief that he binned afterwards.

Merlin sighed sitting up and hopping off the piano with a stifled wince, straightening his back and stretching. He eyed his new jacket, the one that they had used as a buffer between them and the piano lid ruefully, it didn’t seem too stained from their activities. Thankfully.

 

xxx

 

“Rise and shine.” Arthur called opening the curtains as Merlin rolled over in the luxurious bed with a groan shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Arthur sat on the bed near Merlin’s head mussing his hair with one hand ignoring Merlin’s feeble attempts to push away his hand. Arthur held out one of his cards. 

“If you have any problems using it just call.” Arthur said handing the card to Merlin’s sleepily rising form.

“More shopping.” Merlin said with no little dismay. He could still remember the shop assistants dismissive and rude comments. Arthur looked at him with sharp eyes.

“I want you to buy lots of outfits. Suits, slightly more casual wear and at least one proper tuxedo full suit.” Arthur said. Merlin groaned.

Arthur accompanied him to a different store from the one that had kicked him out the day before and a different one from the one Gaius had sent him to. Merlin didn’t hear what Arthur said to the store manager but everyone of the assistants was more than cordial, they were pleasant and kind chatting with him as his suits were fitted to his frame and trying to find shirts with colours that matched his eyes.

About an hour in Arthur left to take care of his business, Merlin barely noticed Arthur leaving he was laughing and chatting with one of the shop assistants happily.

Dressed in one of his new outfits Merlin made a detour to the shop that had kicked him out and entered brushing past one of the assistants and making for the woman who had made the snide comments and essentially refused his patronage. Merlin smiled widely.

“Hi, do you remember me?” Merlin asked in a pleasant tone continuing when she replied in the negative. “I’m the person you refused to sell to yesterday.” Merlin said holding up his bags full of clothes to make his point. “Big mistake.” Merlin said with a grin as he swept out of the shop leaving behind a flabbergasted woman.

 

xxx

 

Arthur listened to Edwin’s smug assertions that they had Bayard, had his company in their grasp. Arthur toyed with the whiskey tumblers.

“We don’t build anything, we don’t make anything.” Arthur said with an odd little smile on his face as he quoted Merlin.

“We make money. Bayard’s jugular is in view lets go for the kill. Call the bank.” Edwin said, pacing slightly nervously. Arthur smiled slightly.

 

xxx

 

Arthur groaned as Merlin gently cleaned his chest with a cloth both of them relaxing in the huge tub.

“My father married my mother then divorced her for another woman taking his money with him. My mother Ygraine died soon after. I was very angry with him.” Arthur said evenly.

“Took me years with a psychiatrist to say that calmly, I was very angry with him.” Arthur shuddered as Merlin’s giggle sent vibrations through his chest doing funny things to his stomach that was different to the burgeoning arousal.

“His company was the third I took over and split, selling it in pieces.” Arthur said.

“So you got your revenge.” Merlin stated tongue tracing the veins in Arthur’s neck wrapping his legs around Arthur’s stomach and clutching him close.

 

xxx

 

Merlin tugged at his shirt anxiously, glancing at the polo players with mild curiosity.

“What if someone recognises me?” Merlin asked hesitantly leaning against the car. Arthur gripped his fingers to stop their fiddling in his larger broader hands and squeezed gently before releasing them.

“Not likely. Now come on, don’t fidget and remember to smile.” Arthur ordered linking their arms.

Arthur introduced him to Leon and Sofia before leaving him there.

“So you’re the flavour of the month.” Sofia said snottily before turning her back to him and pretending to watch the polo.

“Don’t mind her, Arthur’s just one of the most eligible bachelors, everyone’s trying to land him.” Leon soothed. Merlin grinned tightly.

“Well I’m not trying to land him. I’m just using him for sex.” Merlin said brightly before walking off to find Arthur. Leon chuckled to himself while Sofia gasped shocked.

“Tell me again why we’re here.” Merlin said leaning against Arthur slightly.

“Business.” Arthur replied shortly.

“Business mingling.” Merlin said quietly, rolling his eyes.

“Arthur, Arthur!” Someone called. Arthur and Merlin wandered over to the voice, a man of average height with one thick scar running up his throat and just reaching past his chin.

“Edwin, I’d like you to meet a new friend of mine, Merlin Emrys.”

“Nice to meet you, Merlin.” Edwin said. “Hey, Arthur, did you know Mordred is here?” Edwin asked.

“Yes, I invited him.” Arthur said.

“This is why I have pledged my eternal love to you.” Edwin said faux simpering before wandering off squeezing Arthur’s shoulder as he went.

“Who is he?” Merlin asked curiously.

“He’s my lawyer.” Arthur said.

“Are these the people you usually hang out with then?” Merlin asked looking at the polo players.

“More or less.” Arthur nodded.

“Well, no wonder you came looking for me.” Merlin said absently, wandering over to the cars missing the odd expression on Arthur’s face.

 

xxx

 

Merlin sat on the bonnet of the car swinging his feet watching the people milling around.

“Hey! Hey! Merlin!” A voice called. Merlin turned and grinned hopping off the car. 

“Lancelot!” Merlin grinned.

“Merlin! I thought I recognised you!” Lancelot said grinning widely. “Come say hi to the horse.” He said tugging Merlin’s arm gently to follow him.

“I’m supposed to meet Arthur...” Merlin trailed off as he followed Lancelot to the horses.

 

xxx

 

“...So you just bumped into Merlin then.” Edwin said walking beside Arthur. “What does he do? Does he have a job?” Edwin asked. Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, he’s in sales.” Arthur said with barely a pause.

“Good that’s good.” Edwin stated insincerely. “What does he sell?” Edwin asked.

“Why do you need to know?” Arthur asked eyes narrowed.

“No reason...it’s just you’ve been different this week, acting different that tie.” Edwin gestured to the tie Merlin had brought him, it was different to his usual block coloured ones, a flowing pattern of a colour blue that matched Arthur’s eyes. “And now he’s talking to Lancelot.”

“I introduced them at dinner the other evening.” Arthur responded not taking his eyes of Merlin’s laughing form.

“What? Now they’re best friends?” Edwin scoffed. Merlin certainly did look chummy chatting to two of the polo players. “It’s a little convenient don’t you think?” Edwin hinted. Arthur snorted shaking his head. 

“How do you know he hasn’t attached himself to you so he can bring information back to Lancelot and Bayard?” Edwin voiced his concern.

“Edwin, he is not a spy, he’s a hooker.” Arthur said quietly. Edwin laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked away.

 

xxx

 

Merlin stood next to a tree; it hadn’t been so bad coming here. It was nice to see Will and Lancelot again. Edwin walked over to him. 

“Having a nice time?” Edwin asked.

“Yeah, I’m having a great time.” Merlin said with a warm smile.

“Must be quite a change.” Edwin said in a conniving tone. Merlin’s smile slid off his face faster than water.

“What?” Merlin asked.

“Don’t worry, Arthur told me. Your secrets safe with me.” Edwin said nudging his elbow. Merlin nodded numbly trying to will away the hot wash of shame that swept through his stomach.

“Hey, maybe we could get together some time.” Edwin suggested. Merlin smiled hollowly.

“Yeah, sure. Why not.” Merlin said woodenly, trying to ignore the hand stroking his shoulder. Merlin felt slight relief when Edwin’s wife called him away.

 

xxx

 

Merlin let the door shut with a loud click as he and Arthur entered the hotel room, he dropped his wallet and tie on the desk without care.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked.

“Fine.” Merlin muttered walking into the room.

“That’s informative. Seven fines since we left the match, could you possibly locate another word in that dreamer head of yours?” Arthur asked eyebrow raised.

“Prat, that’s a word.” Merlin said entering the bathroom and letting the door shut behind him.

“Prat?” Arthur mouthed incredulously. “I think I preferred fine.” Arthur muttered. Merlin opened the door and stood in the doorway pulling off his new shoes tugging at the laces harshly.

“Just tell me one thing. Why did you have me dress up?” Merlin asked bitingly dropping his shoe uncaringly on the carpet by the bed.

“Well, for one thing, clothing was appropriate-” Arthur smirked before Merlin cut him off.

“No, no. What I mean is, if you were going to tell everyone I’m a hooker why didn’t you just let me wear my own clothes?” Merlin asked gesturing at the frippery he wore.

“I did not tell everyone that you’re a hooker-” Arthur began but Merlin overrode him.

“I mean, at least when I’m in my own clothes when guys like Edwin proposition me I can handle it, I’m prepared!” Merlin spat out brushing past Arthur and grabbing a bottle of Coca-Cola and trying to twist the lid open while his hand were shaking.

“I’m not happy with him for that either but he is my attorney, he’s known me for eight years. He thought you were some kind of industrial spy, he’s paranoid.” Arthur explained walking over to Merlin. Merlin put down the bottle; his hands were shaking too much to open it.

“What? Are you my pimp now? You think you can just pass me round to your friends now?” Merlin asked anger flushing his pale cheeks, eyes glittering with a mixture of fury and hurt.

“I am not some toy!” Merlin exclaimed turning on his heel and walking towards the bathroom again.

“I know you’re not some toy. Merlin! Merlin I’m speaking to you!” Arthur said trying to get Merlin to turn around so they could speak face to face. Merlin turned reluctantly, lips thinned.

“I hate to point out the obvious but you are in fact a hooker and at the moment you are my employee.” Arthur stated his own temper rising. Merlin’s eyes shuttered and Arthur faltered at the closed off look that covered such usually expressive features.

“Fine. What would you like me to do next, sire.” Merlin bit out coolly spitting out the word ‘sire’ like it was an insult. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Look I refuse to spend the next three days arguing with you. I said I was sorry and that’s that.” Arthur said ignoring the slight pang of loss he felt when Merlin’s expressions locked him out.

“I’ve never had someone make me feel as cheap as you did today.” Merlin said bitterly turning away from Arthur’s searching gaze and grabbing his shoes and a few bags.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Arthur sighed pulling off his tie. He frowned when he saw Merlin grabbing all his stuff. “What are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“I want my money so I can get out of here.” Merlin said keeping his face away from Arthur and focusing on the wallpaper. He ignored Arthur’s sigh and the rustling of paper money being pulled out. Arthur chucked the money onto the bed and walked into the lounge area back stiffly straight. Merlin looked at the money before shaking his head and leaving the hotel rooms and the money and going to the lift area, taking the money would make him feel nearly as cheap as Arthur’s comments today.

Arthur frowned when he didn’t hear any sounds of the money being gathered up, his frown deepened when he heard the door slam shut. He looked to the bed only to see all the money still there. Arthur set his face before following Merlin out the door.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur said softly. “I wasn’t prepared to answer questions about us. I didn’t mean it.” Arthur said pulling Merlin’s stiff and unyielding form against his own for something that resembled an embrace apart from the fact Merlin stayed stiff, refusing to lean into the comforting warmth like he wanted.

“Stay.” Arthur ordered softly.

“Why?” Merlin asked hating how his voice cracked near the end. He wasn’t referring to why Arthur wanted him to stay but why Arthur had told Edwin in the first place. 

“I saw you talking to Lancelot, I didn’t like it.” Arthur said shrugging his shoulders.

“We were just talking.” Merlin said pointedly leaning slightly into the warm arms that surrounded him.

“I didn’t like it.” Arthur repeated.

“Don’t do it again.” Merlin warned not talking about Arthur being jealous but about Arthur hurting him, few people could make Merlin feel hurt from their comments and actions, he was quite thick skinned but Arthur it seemed was one of the few who he had let his defences down with.

Arthur let Merlin go and followed him back into the rooms taking some of his bags and placing them in their places.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own BBC Merlin or the movie Pretty Woman.
> 
> Warning: Non explicit attempted non-consensual sex, it doesn’t go very far but just as a warning. Sexual situations coming up.
> 
> Part 4/4.

Arthur smiled at the sight Merlin made, lying opposite him in the bed, face serene with a happy little smile on his face as he daydreamed. Arthur lay opposite him watching the emotions fly across Merlin’s face. Merlin stirred eyes seeking Arthur and smiling at him brightly.

“The first person I was in love with was a girl named Morgause, she was a total nothing. The second person was a guy named Aredian who was even worse. My mum called me a jerk magnet; she said that if there was a jerk in a fifty mile radius of me I would be attracted to them. That’s how I ended up here; I followed jerk number three, Nimueh. So there I was, no money, no friends and no jerk.” Merlin spoke softly, he had accepted it a while ago, but he did regret ever dating Nimueh and Aredian; that had not been a good time for him. And if Merlin ever met them again he wouldn’t want to miss punching them in the face at least once but that part of his life was over now.

“So you chose this as your profession.” Arthur said with a wry slightly questioning smile. Merlin smiled sadly eyes unfocused as he recalled his past.

“I worked at a couple of fast food places, parked cars at wrestling. But I couldn’t make the rent. I was too ashamed to go home, I’d cut my ties. That’s when I met Gwaine.” Merlin smiled, Gwaine was an amazing friend. 

“He was a hooker and made it sound much more...glamorous than it is. So one day I...did it. I locked myself in the bathroom afterwards and cried for hours. But then I got some regulars and well...It’s not some childhood dream or anything but...” Merlin trailed off shrugging.

“You could be so much more.” Arthur sighed; Merlin (when he paid attention) was clever, he could do anything he set him mind to. Merlin smiled wistfully.

“People put you down enough you start to believe them.” Merlin said sadly.

“I think you’re a very special, very bright person.” Arthur said fondly.

“The bad stuffs easier to believe.” Merlin smiled regretfully.

 

xxx

 

Arthur left his office earlier than usual; he hoped Merlin would enjoy their time tonight. Edwin caught him as he was leaving.

“Arthur you need to sign this-” Edwin began but Arthur cut him off.

“Don’t panic Edwin, Bayard will keep till tomorrow. I’ll be back here in the morning.” Arthur said turning to the receptionist.

“Did you send the tickets to the hotel?” Arthur asked nodding in satisfaction when the reply was positive.

“Where are you going?” Edwin asked walking after Arthur.

“I have a date.” Arthur replied brusquely.

“With the hooker?” Edwin said incredulously. Arthur froze before turning around slowly.

“Be careful Edwin.” Arthur said frostily before turning around and leaving the building. Merlin was so much more than a prostitute.

 

xxx

 

Merlin fiddled with his tuxedo nervously while Arthur looked him up and down.

“Hmmm. Something’s missing.” Arthur said with a mischievous smile on his face. Merlin looked at himself panicking slightly as he tried to find what was missing. Arthur chuckled in amusement pulling out a box.

“Now don’t get too excited this is only a loan.” Arthur warned as he opened the box. Inside was an expensive looking watch and a pair of sapphire cufflinks. Merlin looked at the items askance. 

“Am I supposed to wear them?” Merlin asked. Arthur rolled his eyes; he had expected gratitude, not Merlin looking slightly annoyed he had to wear the expensive items.

“But what if I lose them? How much would that be?” Merlin asked looking wary as he put on the frippery.

“About quarter of a million.” Arthur said with a smile. Merlin groaned.

“I’m going to spend the whole evening worried about the silly expensive trinkets now.” Merlin groused good naturedly. Arthur smiled, a mixture of exasperation and fondness crinkling his face. He should have known that such a show of wealth wouldn’t impress or do much for Merlin whose tastes were much simpler. It was rare though, that a gift (or semi gift) from him was met with less than fervent gratitude, it was refreshing in a way but Arthur made a mental note to try and work out what gifts would actually please Merlin.

“Where are we going?” Merlin asked as they got into the lift to get to the lobby of the hotel.

“It’s a surprise.” Arthur replied. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“If I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight.” Merlin said with a slightly mischievous but overall sweet smile twisting his lips. Arthur swallowed dryly but sent a fond amused grin back to Merlin.

“When you’re not fidgeting you look stunning and very tall.” Arthur said aside to Merlin as they walked through the lobby. Merlin laughed, he was about a cm taller than Arthur and Arthur had said that sounding slightly put out.

“We’re late.” Merlin commented as they walked swiftly into the opera house.

“No, we’re fine. Opening night never starts on time.” Arthur replied leading Merlin to their seats. Merlin grinned as they were shown to seats that were above the ground, there was even a balcony type thing.

“Hey come over here! You’ve gotta look at this.” Merlin called to Arthur leaning slightly over the edge.

“It’s alright I’ve already seen it.” Arthur said looking visibly uncomfortable and keeping his gaze averted from the edge.

“If you’re afraid of heights then why did you get seats this high up?” Merlin asked settling into the seat closest to the edge so Arthur wouldn’t have to sit there. Arthur bit back the immediate response that he wasn’t afraid, heights only made him uncomfortable.

“Because they’re the best.” Arthur responded dryly.

“If it’s all in Italian how will I understand what’s going on?” Merlin asked fiddling with the opera glasses trying to get them to stop collapsing. Arthur took the glasses from him with a smile and set them so Merlin could actually look through them.

“It’s very expressive; you’ll know what’s going on.” Arthur reassured him.

“There’s a band!” Merlin said pointing to the musicians. Arthur couldn’t hold back a smile of amusement; he would bet the orchestra would take offence at being called a band.

When the opera started Arthur had to actually force himself to watch the stage rather than Merlin’s expressive facial features as they ran through every emotion. 

Arthur caught himself staring at Merlin far more than actually watching the opera. In the dimmed lights Merlin looked positively ethereal, pale skin flushed with emotion, blue eyes glittering. Arthur fought to keep his hands to himself as his eyes traced Merlin’s form. Merlin was in a slightly unconventional way beautiful, long limbs, pale skin that almost glowed with vitality, stormy eyes and contrastingly dark hair. But it was Merlin’s emotions, the expressions on his face that kept Arthur entranced.

Arthur fought the urge to crush Merlin to him, to make sure he had him in his grasp, to make sure Merlin couldn’t slip away like mist in the morning. To make sure he was actually there. Merlin was almost to fairytale to be true and Arthur almost needed tangible proof that he was sitting there, right next to him.

 

xxx

 

“No that’s-”

“I moved the queen, I like the queen.” Merlin responded with a grin over the top of the chess board still dressed in his tuxedo from the opera. Arthur shook his head with a wry grin.

“You can’t move it there...” Arthur informed him; they chuckled companionably when their eyes met.

“Why don’t we finish this tomorrow, it’s really late and I have to work in the morning.” Arthur suggested with a glance at his watch.

“Why don’t you not go to work tomorrow, take the day off.” Merlin suggested long fingers toying with one of the chess pieces absently.

“Me not work?” Arthur asked incredulously, he would be the first to admit he was somewhat of a workaholic. 

“Yes.” Merlin said gazing at him steadily.

“I do own the company...” Arthur trailed off distracted by Merlin’s wide smile.

 

xxx

 

Edwin peered at the paperwork in front of him absently. He nearly jumped when his secretary entered the room.

“Mr Pendragon called.” She said putting the paperwork he had asked for on his desk.

“What did he say?” Edwin asked.

“He said he’s taking the day off.” She answered.

“He’s taking the day off?!” Edwin parroted.

“That’s what he said.” The secretary said shaking her head with a smile as she left the office.

 

xxx

 

Merlin walked on the edge of the fountain sure of his balance. He yelped when Arthur shoved him lightly and went with a splash into the water pulling a laughing Arthur with him. They sat up in the fountain giggling like school boys completely drenched. Arthur eyed his suit ruefully while Merlin laughed uncaring about the state of his jeans and t-shirt, even if they were a designer brand.

Merlin pulled Arthur out of the fountain wide smile not diminishing even as he shivered slightly. It was a sunny day but they were soaked and their body temperatures were cooling rapidly. Merlin spied a burger van nearby and dragged Arthur over to it.

“I’m hungry, let’s grab a burger and a hot chocolate and dry off in the sun on the grass over there.” Merlin suggested reaching into Arthur’s pocket and nicking his wallet to pay for the burgers and hot chocolates. Arthur mock scowled at Merlin’s presumption but joined him in laughing as the poor man in the burger stand accepted the soaking wet paper money with a grimace.

They settled in the sun and Arthur rang up his secretary to check on the goings on quickly. Merlin rolled his eyes as he pulled Arthur’s shoes off as well as the still soaking socks.

“...Read the first two pages.” Arthur ordered his secretary. Merlin stood up and plucked Arthur’s phone from his grasp and cancelled the call ignoring Arthur’s protests and putting the phone away with a pointed look.

 

xxx

 

The next day Arthur also decided not to go into work so Merlin suggested they go paintballing, something that was an absolute success despite the fact neither of them had ever been before.

Arthur was a good tactician but Merlin excelled in sneaky attacks so while when they paired up they were great against other people when they pitted themselves against each other it was absolutely thrillingly amazing. Arthur even relaxed enough to ditch the suit and wear a shirt and trousers and much to Merlin’s delight Arthur wore the shirt with the top three buttons undone, something Arthur had never done before. 

Both came away with a collection of various bruises.

Bruises that they explored in great detail later in the privacy of the hotel room.

 

xxx

 

On the third day that Arthur was skipping work and spending time with Merlin they drove near to where Arthur had first picked Merlin up.

“Arthur could we stop here for a second so I can go and talk to my roommate?” Merlin asked hesitantly.

“Sure.” Arthur said telling the driver to park outside the club they were driving next to.

“I’m just gonna go see if Gwaine is here, I’ll be back in a minute. I hope they don’t spot the limousine...” Merlin said as he walked into the club.

Merlin searched for Gwaine ignoring the looks and comments sent his way, he was wearing clothing that made him stand out, designer brands weren’t exactly common in the club. Merlin sighed when he couldn’t find him and made his way to the bar instructing the barman to give Gwaine the number he wrote down if Gwaine came to the bar and to call him or come to the hotel Merlin was staying at.

Merlin walked out of the club to find Cenred and his gang advancing onto Arthur.

“What’s going on out here?” Merlin asked cautiously making his way to stand next to Arthur.

“I don’t know. You left and all of a sudden I’m in the middle of Westside Story.” Arthur quipped.

“I think you owe me some money, Merlin.” Cenred said stepping forward menacingly.

“£200.” One of Cenred’s gang piped up helpfully.

“Don’t you have school tomorrow?” Arthur said condescendingly.

“I hear you got yourself a new job.” Cenred said raking his eyes over Merlin’s form.

“Let’s just leave.” Merlin said attempting to shrug past Cenred.

“You’re going nowhere.” Cenred said advancing onto Merlin.

“Hey!” Arthur exclaimed planting himself between Merlin and Cenred. Merlin bit down the annoyance that surged, he could take care of himself. One of the gang members lifted up his skateboard a knife coming out of the end. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Right. So you believe that this person-” Here Arthur gestured to Merlin. “owes you money.”

“That’s right.”

“Why?” Arthur asked keeping the knife in view.

“Because this is my block.” Cenred said. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“His block?” Arthur turned asking Merlin for clarification.

“He’s a drug dealer; it’s to do with Gwaine. Let’s just leave, Arthur.” Merlin said exasperated.

“Arthur. So how’s it feel to be a trick.” Cenred said.

“I am not a trick. This is a trick.” Arthur gestured for his driver to reveal the gun he had on his person. Cenred and his gang backed away slowly.

“Isn’t that incredible and he does have a permit. Don’t you ever go near Merlin again.” Arthur warned crowding Cenred eyes flashing with suppressed rage.

 

xxx

 

Merlin excited the bathroom wearing one of Arthur’s shirts it hung off him slightly, Merlin was far slighter than Arthur’s strong frame but about the same height. Merlin paused staring at the bed and smiling softly.

“He sleeps.” Merlin muttered. Arthur barely ever actually slept; Merlin had never seen him asleep because when Arthur usually fell asleep Merlin was already deep under. Merlin felt a surge of tenderness and love well up in him as he looked at the slack facial features and the chest bare above the covers.

Slowly, silently Merlin sat next to Arthur’s slumbering form eyes tracing the handsome features with a different sort of hunger than lust. Merlin leaned forward eyes locked on the soft lips. Gently, oh so gently Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur’s in their first kiss of the lips. He felt Arthur wake up but Arthur stayed still, lips moving minutely against Merlin’s. Merlin smiled into the kiss and Arthur tenderly cradled the back of his head before deepening their kiss.

Merlin shuddered at the intimacy, lips seeking more, groaning out loud when Arthur’s tongue gently traced the seam of his lips and parting under the gentle pressure. Arthur sat up slightly repositioning them so Merlin was seated firmly on his lap.

Hands wandered while their lips stayed welded together. Arthur divested Merlin of the too large shirt he was wearing all without separating their lips. Kissing was so much more intimate than sex, kissing meant you could see the other persons eyes up close and watch the emotion flicker past, kissing could be tender in a way sex just couldn’t be.

And when they came, together, mouths fused; drinking in each other’s moans and eyes locked...it was indescribable. 

When they were sated, drowsy, Merlin wrapped in Arthur’s arms Merlin’s whispered ‘I love you’ wasn’t such a shock and both Arthur and Merlin fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

xxx

 

Merlin woke up in the bed alone as usual although for once Arthur had actually slept in the bed too. Merlin wrapped himself up in one of the dressing gowns wandering out to the room where the dining table was set out. He smiled as he saw Arthur seated at the table eating his breakfast.

“What are you thinking about sitting at the table by yourself?” Merlin asked curiously drifting closer not resisting when Arthur pulled him onto his lap.

“The fact that this will be our last night together then you’ll finally be rid of me.” Arthur commented slowly. Merlin’s smile was a little painful around the edges.

“Well you’ve been pretty tough to take.” Merlin said elbowing Arthur and grinning cheekily.

“My business is almost over so I’ll be going back to Edinburgh.” Arthur paused. “I’d really like to see you again.” Arthur said toying with a fork. Merlin pecked him on the cheek getting off Arthur’s lap and sitting on a chair next to him instead.

“You would?” Merlin asked, a smile blooming on his face.

“Yes. Yes I would. I’ve arranged for you to have an apartment, a car, everything’s done.” Arthur stated pleased with himself. Merlin felt the smile slide right off his face.

“What else? Are you going to leave some money by the bed when you pass through?” Merlin asked rubbing his temple. Arthur looked so pleased with himself about the offer; couldn’t he see how insulting it was?

“Merlin it really wouldn’t be like that.” Arthur said smile fading when he saw his offer wasn’t being taken well. Merlin turned to face Arthur.

“How would it be?” Merlin asked fingers twisting hidden by the table.

“Well for one thing it would get you off the streets.” Arthur stated. Merlin snorted without amusement.

“That’s just geography.” Merlin snapped standing up from the table and wandering out to the balcony. Arthur sighed and followed him staying away from the edge.

“Merlin, what is it you want?” Arthur asked exasperation lacing his words.

“What do you see happening between us?” Arthur asked hands in his pockets.

“I don’t know.” Merlin sighed shrugging his shoulders and eyeing the cars below despondently.

“When I was little, my mother would lock me in the attic whenever I was bad, which was quite a lot and I would daydream. Not once in the daydreams I had of me and my future partner did they ever say ‘come on, I’ll put you up in a fancy apartment’.” Merlin said a slightly bitter twist to his mouth.

The phone rang interrupting the tense silence between them. Arthur hesitated for a second before answering the call.

“I had to call, I just got off the phone with Bayard, get this.” Edwin’s voice came through the receiver. Arthur gazed at Merlin’s still form still by the balcony resenting the interruption.

“He wants to meet with you, today.”

“What about.” Arthur sighed looking away from the oddly mesmerising view of Merlin’s melancholic features.

“He wouldn’t say. Arthur, I think we’ve got him. His heads on the block, we got him. Look he’s really caving in, I can get him in for a meeting this afternoon.”

“No, if he’s really caving in I can get to a meeting this morning.” Arthur said hanging up when Edwin agreed.

“I have to go now.” Arthur said shrugging on his jacket facing Merlin. “I want you to understand, everything I said, it’s all I’m capable of right now. It’s a very big step for me.” Arthur said as Merlin picked a hair off of Arthur’s jacket absently.

“I know.” Merlin said swallowing. “It’s a really good offer for someone like me.” Merlin said with a shallow smile.

“I’ve never treated you like a prostitute.” Arthur said before heading for the door. Merlin smiled without rancour.

“You just did.” He whispered to the empty air.

 

xxx

 

“Gwaine!” Merlin grinned as he saw Gwaine’s unmistakable mop of hair in the lobby. Gwaine whistled when he caught sight of Merlin.

“You clean up real nice.” Gwaine said with a grin as Merlin led him to the pool side, the hotel gardens.

“It’s easy to clean up when you’ve got money.” Merlin remarked dryly.

“So, when does he leave?” Gwaine asked flicking his brown curls out of his eyes.

“Tomorrow.” Merlin sighed.

“You get to keep the clothes?” Gwaine asked tipping his chair back so it was balancing on two legs.

“Yeah. Arthur asked me if I wanted to see him again but I think definitely no. It would just be another week right?” Merlin said running a hand through his hair.

“Definitely no.” Gwaine repeated tipping forward and staring at Merlin searchingly.

“Oh no. You like him, you love him.” Gwaine said looking at Merlin ignoring Merlin’s pitiful denial. “Did you kiss him? On the mouth?” Gwaine asked. Merlin nodded silently eyes avoiding Gwaine.

“Have you forgotten everything I taught you?” Gwaine sighed. “You like him? You really like him?” Gwaine asked seriously for once losing his easy smile. 

“Well he’s not a bum, he doesn’t seem to be a jerk, he’s a rich classy guy. You could do worse.” Gwaine grinned. “It could work, it happens.” Gwaine said optimistically.

“When does it happen, Gwaine? Give me one name, someone we know where it’s worked out for them.” Merlin said leaning back in his seat.

“Cinder-fucking-rella.” Gwaine retorted swiftly, joining in with Merlin’s laughter.

 

xxx

 

Arthur paced by the windows of the board room mind racing over the possibilities. Either he brought the company and sold it in pieces or he helped Bayard and they make ships together. Short term profit against long term profit.

“I’ve reconsidered the proposition you put to me. I’m not so concerned about myself but the people working for me.” Bayard said a worried frown wrinkling his forehead more so than usual. He looked defeated.

“Excuse me. Gentlemen, I’d like to speak to Mr. Bayard by myself.” Arthur interrupted coming to a decision. He ignored Edwin’s protests and waited until everyone was out of the room before turning to Bayard.

“I’ve change my mind...” Arthur began.

 

xxx

 

Arthur called the others back in and left the room saying they could finish off without him. He smiled as he heard Edwin’s questions about what was going on. He moved away from the door and wandered outside the building, pausing before he got into his car and deciding instead to wander over to the nearby fountain for a while.

 

xxx

 

Merlin set the bag he was packing down when the doorbell went. Much to his confusion and slight unease it wasn’t Arthur at the door but Edwin.

“Well, well. Hello again. I’m looking for Arthur.” Edwin greeted looking past Merlin and into the room. Merlin frowned.

“Arthur’s not here. I thought he was with you.” Merlin said frowning.

“No, no. Arthur is definitely not with me.” Edwin said bitterly as he invited himself in. Merlin closed the door slowly his confusion evident.

“No, if Arthur was with me, when, when Arthur was with me he didn’t blow of billion pound deals. No, I think that Arthur’s with you.” Edwin said unbuttoning the top button of his shirt and pouring himself a glass of the whiskey that was on the side.

“Mind if I have a drink?” Edwin asked already raising his glass to his lips.

“No.” Merlin muttered wandering over to the sofa and away from Edwin.

“You?” Edwin offered holding out the glass.

“No thank you.” Merlin responded politely if a bit coldly.

“I’ll just wait here.” Edwin said seating himself at the small bar in the room.

“Arthur will be home any minute now.” Merlin said pulling out a small notepad and a pen.

“You know...This is not home. This is a hotel room and you are a hooker.” Edwin said sitting uncomfortably close to Merlin and placing his half drunk whiskey on the table.

“A very good hooker maybe.” Edwin gave him as Merlin tried to discretely edge away.

“Maybe if I do you I wouldn’t care about losing millions of pounds. I have to be very honest with you, right now Merlin, right now I really do care and right now I’m really pissed off, you know, right now I am freaking out.” Edwin stroked on the exposed skin of Merlin’s hip, Merlin was less discrete in his attempts to create more space between them this time.

“So maybe if I screw you and take you to the opera then I’d be a happy guy just like Arthur.” Edwin said forcing apart Merlin’s thighs with his hands. Merlin wriggled trying to escape the surprisingly strong grip.

“Get off me!” Merlin exclaimed pushing at Edwin and trying to get away which was not easy when he was in the corner with no ready escape routes, Edwin was blocking his way.

Merlin bit, scratched, kicked and hit at Edwin. He managed to get just away from him when a glancing blow from Edwin sent him sprawling. Merlin cried out as his head hit the corner of the coffee table. He crumpled to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut. Blearily Merlin felt Edwin climb on top of him and fumble with the zip of his trousers before Edwin’s weight suddenly disappeared.

Through slightly double vision Merlin watched from the floor as Arthur chucked Edwin out but not before sending a firm blow to Edwin’s nose. Merlin hoped it was broken. He struggled to sit up clutching his head as his vision swam and his stomach rolled nauseously. 

Shakily Merlin made his way to the sofa his head pounding unmercifully and vision blurry. 

 

xxx

 

Arthur was absolutely spitting mad. Edwin had come into his hotel suite and tried to...tried to...he had hurt Merlin! Blinded with fury Arthur had pulled Edwin off of Merlin’s distressingly still from, an ominous dark bruise forming on Merlin’s forehead. Arthur had dragged Edwin to the door of the hotel room before pushing him towards the door.

“He’s a god dam whore Arthur!” Edwin exclaimed. Arthur scowled not even thinking as he drew his hand back and punched Edwin square in the nose sending him to the ground. Arthur winced shaking out his knuckles; he had felt the cartilage give way under his fist.

“I’ve been working with you for eight years! I’ve devoted eight years to you, Arthur!” Edwin protested as Arthur threw his brief case out of the open door.

“Bullshit! That’s utter bullshit! I’ve made you a very rich man doing what you love!” Arthur shouted pushing him out of the door without further ado.

 

xxx

 

Carefully Arthur wrapped a napkin round some ice and placed it gently on the swelling lump on Merlin’s head. Merlin winced at the icy coolness on his tender head but he didn’t flinch away.

“I heard about what you did with Bayard.” Merlin began toying with the ice wrapped around Arthur’s own knuckles.

“It was a business decision.” Arthur stated dismissively. Merlin tried to raise an eyebrow but winced at the action.

“It was good.” Merlin said smiling at Arthur with fond pride.

“It felt good.” Arthur admitted, but not half as good as the way he felt when Merlin looked at him like that. Merlin shrugged the ice off and sat up from his reclining position on the couch trying to ignore his throbbing head.

“I’d better get going.” Merlin said avoiding Arthur’s gaze.

“Yes, I’d noticed you’ve packed. Why are you leaving now?” Arthur asked. Merlin stood up from the couch running a hand through his hair carefully avoiding the lump.

“Look you made me a really nice offer and a few months ago no problem but now everything is different. You changed me and you can’t change back...I want more.” Merlin stated simply. A few months ago he wouldn’t have minded being offered a deal where he was given an apartment, a car and spending money but now, being given that and being within reaching distance of Arthur but without his love...that would kill Merlin.

Merlin wasn’t one to sit alone in a house and pine for a man he only saw every few months.

“How much more?” Arthur asked standing up also. Merlin smiled wistfully drinking in Arthur.

“I want the fairytale.” Merlin said referring to the conversation he and Gwaine had had where Gwaine cited that Cinderella got her happy ending with her prince.

Merlin sat on the floor pulling on his shoes. Arthur sat down heavily next to him and handed him the money. Merlin took it with a smile fiddling with his shoes.

“Thank you.” Arthur said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” Merlin responded subdued.

“If you ever need anything, expensive unnecessary watches or cufflinks...” Arthur and Merlin shared a short chuckle over that.

“Seriously if you ever need anything just ring this number.” Arthur said handing over a card with his personal phone number.

“I had a good time.” Merlin said bumping his shoulder against Arthur’s.

“Me too.”

They walked to the door together, Merlin’s arms full with the bags. Arthur reached for the door handle then paused looking into Merlin’s eyes. 

“Stay. Stay for the night, not because I’m paying you but because you want to.” Arthur entreated. Merlin smiled sadly.

“I can’t.” Merlin said seriously and with no little despair. Arthur nodded reluctantly opening the door and holding it open so Merlin could walk through. Arthur shut it softly behind Merlin’s retreating back and he leaned against it sighing in resignation.

 

xxx

 

Merlin put his bags on the desk in the lobby and walked over to Gaius.

“Hi, Gaius.” Merlin greeted Gaius with a warm smile.

“Mr Merlin.” Gaius said with a tilt to his head.

“I wanted to say goodbye.”

“I assume you won’t be accompanying Mr Pendragon to Edinburgh then?” Gaius said kindly.

“Come on Gaius, you and me live in the real world. Most of the time.” Merlin quipped grinning.

“Have you arranged for transportation?” Gaius queried raising a questioning eyebrow.

“I’ll just call a cab.” Merlin shrugged.

“Please, allow me.” Gaius entreated calling over the man who had driven Merlin and Arthur the other day.

“Please take Mr Merlin wherever he wishes to go.” Gaius asked the driver. Merlin held out his hand to shake and Gaius grasped it in a deceptively strong grip that belied his age.

“Do take the time to come and visit us again.” Gaius suggested with a smile, far cry from when he had said they would never see Merlin again. Merlin grinned in agreement.

“Take care.” Merlin departed feeling a strange sense of loss. He looked back once when the limo drove away from the hotel.

 

xxx

 

Arthur watched from the balcony (not stepping near the edge) as the limo drove away, Merlin with it.

 

xxx

 

Merlin packed his things with Gwaine watching despondently from a chair.

“You sure you want to go to America? San Francisco?” Gwaine asked once again. Merlin smiled sadly.

“I want to finish my education, get a job.” Merlin said once again. Gwaine jumped up clutching Merlin in a surprise embrace.

“Take care with you.” Gwaine said stepping back. Merlin tucked some money into the pocket of Gwaine’s leather jacket.

“What’s that for?” Gwaine asked confused.

“That’s the beginnings of a scholarship fund. You’ve got a lot of potential.” Merlin said straightening Gwaine’s jacket. Gwaine’s smile bloomed brown eyes gleaming.

 

xxx

 

Arthur made his way to the reception desk at the lobby.

“You don’t have any messages for me, do you?” Arthur asked Gaius hoping he didn’t sound as pathetically hopeful as he was.

“I’m afraid not, Mr Pendragon.” Arthur nodded.

“Call me a car to take me to the airport, would you?” Arthur asked absently.

“Of course, Mr Pendragon.”

“One last thing, could you return these to Morgana’s jewellers.” Arthur asked putting a box on the desk.

“Of course, may I?” Gaius question indicating to the box and opening it at Arthur’s nod. There nestled in the boxes foam was an expensive looking watch with matching sapphire cufflinks to the side.

“Must be difficult to let go of something so beautiful.” Gaius said not referring to the watch or the cufflinks.

“You know the driver, Percival, also drove Mr Merlin home yesterday.” Gaius informed Arthur. Arthur looked at Gaius in silence.

“I’ll take care of it.” Gaius said indicating to the box.

“Thank you.” Arthur inclined his head and turned leaving the lobby.

Arthur sat in the limo the different possibilities running through his head. The weather outside seemed to reflect his mood, it was a dreary rainy day and Arthur watched the drops hit the window and run down the glass with a despondent glance.

“The plane is leaving on schedule sir; you should be back in Edinburgh in no time.” Percival informed Arthur breaking the silence as they drove on route to the airport.

 

xxx

 

Merlin looked at the clock and sighed hoisting up his rucksack. A car horn beeping from outside made his pause, it couldn’t be for him, he was going to take a bus to the airport. When the car horn sounded again Merlin sighed damming his curiosity as he went to the window.

“Merlin! Merlin!” Arthur’s voice called and Merlin watched laughter bubbling in his throat as he saw a limo driving down the street with Arthur standing up, his upper torso through the window in the roof of the limo. Merlin couldn’t suppress a wide grin as Arthur hopped out of the limo not bothering to wait for the door but jumping out the top.

Merlin walked over to the balcony leaning against the rail and watching as Arthur drew near.

“Had to be the top floor.” Arthur called up looking up at Merlin.

“It’s the best!” Merlin quipped back his wide grin not diminishing. Arthur edged up the flights clinging to the wall when he could and staying as far from the edge as physically possible. Merlin decided to help the man a little and walked down one flight to meet Arthur.

Arthur grabbed him meshing their mouths together with earnest desperation.

Merlin just laughed as they stood there exchanging kisses and getting soaked from the rain.

They may not have been perfect, it wasn't much of a fairytale with their broken pasts but Merlin knew he wasn't going to let this chance, this man slip through his fingers.

Fortunately Arthur was of like mind.


End file.
